1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to certain new and useful improvements in a protective garment-type cover for use with child users, and particularly for use with child users and carriages for those child users where the protective garment-type cover may be both worn by the child and disposed over a portion of the carriage when the child is seated in the carriage and further to protective garment-type covers which include a unique sound system therefor.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Raincoats and ponchos are well known and are frequently provided in sizes for use by children of all ages. These raincoats and ponchos, and similar garments, are often carried when there is an expectation of inclement weather. However, these garments are typically not designed for storage in small compact units which can be easily transported for the child.
Some carriages for children often contain umbrella-like structures which are hingedly mounted on the carriage and capable of extending over the head of the child user. While this type of cover does provide some protection from rain and other inclement weather, it is limiting in that the sides are open and there is nothing which envelopes the child user to protect the child user from the inclement weather.
For many years, there have been devices directed to personal sound systems. The most common of these sound systems rely upon a headphone arrangement where the speakers are held to the ears of the user by the user's hands. Other variations provide for attachment of speakers to a combination suspender/belt harness which attaches to the body of the user.
While stereo earphones are satisfactory for the reproduction of stereo sounds from cassette tapes and like media, it is desirable to have the ears free of such ear phones in order to hear ambient noise, and other sounds such as instructions and also to enable hearing of the stereo sounds as, for example, by an infant or a toddler.
There has also been a relatively recent introduction of a cassette-type playing arrangement typically referred to as a "Walkman"-type radio. This type of device is portable in nature, battery powered and capable of being carried by a user for listening to tape sounds, radio transmissions or the like. The problem with this "Walkman"-type radio system is that it is bulky, somewhat heavy and would present some difficulty in operation to a child user.